I Still
by LiL sPoIlEd BrAt
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell reunites and makes up for the time they've lost. With the help of their 4 year old son. OWKB
1. Who are you now?

Author's Notes: Yeah. I had plenty of time in my hands. I'll try to update my other stories but I'd like to take a try on my latest obsession, Oliver Wood –swooning in progress- yeah. Tell me what you think

Disclaimer: No. But I want my own Oliver Wood.

* * *

Chapter 1: Who are you now?

_Their lips were connected, tongues on a battle for dominance, sending shivers through her spine. Their bodies were flushed, and every curve of her body fitted his perfectly, as though they were made for each other. Hands fumbled to release each other from offending pieces of clothing, adding only more heat from their too hot bodies. A guttural moan escaped from her lips as she felt his mouth sucked not too gently on a juncture on her neck, the roughness almost making up for all the pent up frustrations and tensions between them. His calloused hands roam all over her, groping, touching, and caressing every inch of her that his hands stumbled upon, sending her skin on fire. And she was most certain bruises will be present the next day, but she paid no heed, for she felt heaven with those hands of his._

_Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, a voice was screaming at her, telling her that she should not be here, doing these passionate things with him. Heck, he was getting married in less than 12 hours. But a bigger part of her mind, the lustful and dominant one, reasoned out that she, both of them, wanted this more than anything. They needed this, for the both of them knew that it would be damn near impossible for this passionate night to repeat. They were trapped inside a destiny they can't fight against. _

"_Katie…" His silky voice called out to her and it never failed to send her toes curling and her spine shivering. She bit her lip as he marked her once again, for the last time. She tangled her hands on his slightly long hair, their limbs tangled, their bodies united in the most sensual way. Her moans resounded over and over again, with every movement he does. Endless euphoria shook her body, and she almost tuned out his groans that sounded closely like her name. She vaguely recognizes her voice calling out his name as the two of them rode off the height of their ardent acts. They both stayed that way, him on top of her while she tracing the outline of his broad back, for they knew that when morning comes, they have to part, and continue with their lives without each other. For at that moment, the world didn't matter, there were no weddings to deal with, just the two of them._

_She slowly felt her eyes giving out, and exhaustion taking over her body. He shifted his position, lied by his side while she wrapped his arms around her naked and sweaty body. His breathing soon became deep and even and there she knew that he was fast asleep. She fought the urge of drowsiness once more to take a look at his handsome face, she traced her slender finger through his high cheekbones and slightly blunted nose. She smiled melancholy, before kissing his lips softly. She mustered every ounce of courage she had, what a lame Gryffindor she would make with what she's going to do now, but she had no choice. He already made his decision and he chose to leave her, though it pained him to choose between his dignity and her. With one last breath, she opened her mouth and muttered something that only she could hear. Or so, that's what she thinks._

"_I love you, Oliver Wood…" _

_A single tear rolled on her cheek and she fought every idea of crying to the back of her mind. She settled on his chest, mind set on taking a short nap before sneaking away from the confines of his bed early in the morning. Unbeknownst to her, his lips were curled in a small, contented smile, while his arms pulled her instinctively closer to him._

_

* * *

_

The day promised a good one ahead, birds were already chirping merrily, and rays of sun filtered the windows of the fairly expensive pad, clearly being a professional quidditch player had its perks. The owner had long been awake before the sun had risen, for he had already took his routinary morning jog and already took a quick, warm shower. Currently, the 28 year old owner, the starting keeper of Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood, was lounging on his favorite arm chair by the window that overlooked a great view of the city. He immersed himself once again on the morning paper with his cup of coffee, since practice that morning was cancelled because of the team's seeker's injury from the previous match.

His gaze read through the boring articles that were oftenly published at The Daily Prophet nowadays, and a certain article about changing the standard size of the present cauldrons used made him remember his egoistic, strict rule follower of a dorm mate back at Hogwarts. Oh boy, Percy Weasley would definitely have a field day about this. He flipped to the next page and cracked a smile as he read an advertisment to a new product of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The young man could still remember those unfortunate times that he was subjected to some of the twins' trial products. One even had him claiming that he will never see canaries in the same way he did ever again. Though he must admit, he's had his fair share of laughs when he's with them, along with the rest of the his Gryffindor quidditch team of course. After all, you can't be too careful when you're alone with the Weasley twins.

Suddenly, he found himself chuckling with those memories he'd had. Who would've thought that his former beaters would actually be true to their words and would indeed open a joke shop that's a big hit on Europe?

Come to think of it, when had he last seen the twins, or rather George? If his memory served him right, it had already been at least six months since he had last heard of the twin who survived the war and he was still then engaged to his wife, who happened to be, surprise surprise, Angelina Johnson. Angelina, one of his chasers and apparently Fred's ex-girlfriend.

And his seeker? Well, let's just say that he's still living on that spotlight after nearly 6 years had passed since he defeated The Dark Lord, and if he knew any better, the Chosen One does not like every little part of attention he's still getting. Oliver also heard from George seven months or so ago that the young auror and George's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, were still going out and also said that he had a hunch that soon enough the couple would tie the knot. Olive can only imagine the horror Harry must've went under the scrutinazing gazes of 5 protective brothers.

Alicia Spinnet, another chaser who he last saw a few weeks ago as he went to the bank to take some galleons from his fairly stocked vault, was still on desk jobs at Gringgots. She actually blurted out that she's going to get married to a colleague she met while while staying at Egypt when she was still a code breaker, and that she invited the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, which meant that he's invited too. And Katie Bell too, who no one has heard of for the past four years, if Alicia would find her. And he would be damned if he doesn't admit that he longed to see Katie, what with after that passionate night they've had the very night before his supposed wedding. And though he did the right choice to cancel that wedding on the last minute, a decision that relieved his friends and even his parents and infuriated his then fiance and her family, it had been too late for Katie decided to leave him behind.

Now, if only he can remember the tentative date she told to check if he has a game on that day.

He heaved a sigh before he folded the newspaper and tossed it carelessly on the coffee table next to him. Everyone, or rather almost everyone he knew, seemed to have found that someone they want to spend their whole lives with, how cheesy that might've sounded. Don't get him wrong, he's the bloody keeper of Puddlemer United and makes thousands and thousands of galleons every month, plus he topped the Witch Weekly's list of 100 hottest bachelors for 3 consecutive years, and he's got tons and tons of fan girls waiting to pounce at him. But it feels as though his life's rather shallow and empty, as though there's something missing. Maybe he needs to reconnect to the world outside the Quidditch environment. Another sigh escaped his lips, he reached for his wand and prepared himself for the nausea he's going to feel.

Maybe it's time to revisit his old friends, and a certain joke shop at Diagon Alley seems to be the best place to go.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Chapter 2's halfway done, so if I get enough reviews, I'll update soon


	2. Is it too much to ask?

Author's Notes: Oh yeah, I've updated! This chapter might be a bit angsty but might I say that this took a whole 2 weeks of intense thinking, so it would be great if you'd let me know what you think. And I'll try, try being the operative there, to update much quicker since it's my summer vacation.

Disclaimer: Yeah. Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Is it too much to ask?

The sun was already up when 25 year old Katie Bell left her bed and decided to prepare some breakfast. She was halfway done when she heard the distinct squeal of her son, 4 year old Mikee Bell, afterwards followed by rapid footsteps while simultaneous shouts of 'Mum!' and 'Where are you?' echoed through the small apartment they owned. Katie smiled and beckoned her son to the kitchen, where she was met with a great hug that only reached until her thighs.

"Mum! It's mowning aweady!" Katie turned off the stove, yes, the half muggle heritage still gets to her sometimes, and turned to her young son who's almost bursting with excitement.

"Yes, hunny, it is. And what're we gonna do today?" The 4 year old smiled widely as he sat on his chair and dangled his foot. "Shopping at Di-gon Ayi!"

"Right you are there, mate. Here you go."

Little Mikee quickly dug onto his breakfast, his favorite eggs and bacons. Katie, on the other hand, busied herself examining her son and faking on reading on the Daily Prophet on her hands. She admits that little Mikee never got her features. From his short, dark brown hair to his brown eyes and perfect nose and tanned skin, all of them came from his father. And sometimes Katie sees Mikee's father in her little son.

Which makes her wonder, how's Mikee's father doing? Better yet, how's Oliver Wood doing right now? True, she had heard from the grapevine that he called off his wedding on the last minute, embarassing that bitch of a bride he had. But she had decided then to stay away from him, she was afraid to take all the blame for ruining Oliver's wedding indirectly, and she was afraid that what happened between them the night Mikee had been conceived is just a one night thing; a way to channel all those pent up frustrations, regrets and sexual tension between them. So she cut off all communications with him and to everyone that has something to do with him, especially her closest friends like Angelina, Alicia and George. She kept telling herself that she needed some time for herself and to think about everything, so she decided to live on the countryside for a few months.

The first 2 months were quite peaceful, her mind was cleared off of everything that has to do with Oliver. But then, signs appeared one by one; Every morning she'd feel rather sick and would throw up everything that she had eaten, and every morning she had the urge to just succumb on her bed, mind set on unwilling to do anything other than lay down. She ignored this at first, thinking that something just upset her stomach or maybe she's just too tired, but as the days go by, a frightening realization hit her. Her period had not yet came. She decided to have a short trip on St. Mungo's, and her suspicions were confirmed and she was indeed pregnant. With Oliver's child.

At first she did not know what to do. She felt ashamed to seek help from her friends, whom she shunned and turned away when they were looking for her. She haven't got any family to turn to, having her parents killed at the second wizarding war. Most of all, she was scared to run back to Oliver, fearing he would not take her back and doubt her.

What a great Gryffindor she was.

"Mum? Can we go to thewe? I heawd fwom that little boy next doow that they sell gweat stuff!" Her train of thoughts were interrupted when her son called out to her with handful of eggs on his mouth. She frowned at him and reached over to wipe a catsup stain on his chin. "Mikee, what did I say about talking with your mouth full?"

Mikee took a big gulp before he beamed at her mother. "Sowy, mum. But can we? Can we? Pwetty pwease?" Katie burrowed her brows as she took a sip on her cup of tea. Oh how she hated coffee at mornings, it always reminds her of her previous work at the ministry. And, of course him. Oliver.

"Sorry, mum's been thinking, what was it you had asked again?" Mikee reached over the neglected newpaper and turned it so that an advertisement showed. He excitedly pointed at it with his pudgy finger, effectively hiding the name of the store. "Hew, hew! They sell those uh, pyg...my...puffs!"

Katie smiled while she gently took the paper to further read about the advertisement, but as soon as she read those big, wobbly letters that spelled the name of the store, she felt her body froze.

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Oh hell no, she still wasn't ready to face them again.

"Mikee, I don't think we can..."

"Mum, pyease?" Her chocolate brown eyes met his big brown ones, and instantly her defenses crumble. Mikee, sometimes, is too irresistable and stubborn for his own good. Just like his father. She released a defeated sigh before smiling at Mikee.

"Oh, alright." Her smile widened when Mikee jumped down his chair and whooped in excitement. Maybe it was time to reconnect to the world outside the one she had made and trapped herself in.

* * *

Little Mikee's smile was contagious, so contagious that somehow a smile also appeared on Katie's nervous wrecked system, and somehow easing up the sommersaults in her stomach. His gleeful squeal widen her small smile more as she followed her skipping son on the stony road of Diagon Alley.

From where they were standing, she could already see the store her friends own, bustling with people in and out of it, with smiles and astonishments and laughs. It never cease to amaze her that the twins, that _George_, can still make a lot of kids and kids at heart smile, or better yet have a good laugh.

She was too preoccupied that she didn't noticed that they were already in front of the store she was dreading to go to.

"Mum! Yook, thewe's so many peepow hewe..." Katie nodded and was about to speak when she was interrupted by a very familiar voice behind her.

"Katie? Katie Bell?" Katie swallowed before glancing over to see a shocked Angelina Johnson. She nervously tucked a stray strand of hair as she felt her friend's stare bore into her.

_Well, this is it. At least it wasn't George who saw me first._

"Erm... Hi, Ange..." Katie bit her lip as Angelina remained motionless with a shocked expression in front of her. "Um, look... I'm..." Katie didn't even get to finish her sentence when she was immediately engulfed on a tight, very tight on her opinion, hug from her old friend along with an ear piercing squeal.

Well, it was hard to tell if it was ear piercing with the hustle bustle on the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Oh don't you 'Hi, Ange' me! How've you been? Merlin, where have you even been, Katherine Anne Bell?" Angelina finally released Katie with a determined look to spill whatever Katie had been hiding.

"Um, actually..."

"Mum? Is she a fwend of youws?" Angelina raised her eyebrow at Katie before kneeling in front of the little boy behind Katie. And somehow the little boy had striked her as a young Oliver Wood. Angelina stretched her hand out to the little boy and smiled at him.

"Hi there. I'm a friend of your _mum..._" Angelina said, stressing out the word mum while sending a pointed look at Katie before continuing. "What's your name?" The little boy hesitated a little before he took Angelina's hand and shook it lightly.

"My name is Miguey Olivew Bell. But my mum caws me Mikee! Nice to meet you, Miss." He gave Angelina a toothy smile before letting go of her hand. Katie felt her cheeks heat up when Angelina shot her a teasing look.

"What a nice name you have, Mikee. Did you know that your mum and I went to Hogwarts together and we're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Mikee's face lit up and his eyes widen when he heard 'Hogwarts' and 'Quidditch' before he looked at his mum.

"Mum? Is that twue?"

'Much like his father...' Katie thought as she smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes dear, we were both Chasers back then."

"Ah, how mean of you to not tell him about me! Well, I'm very sure your mum didn't mention that she was friends with the owner of this store now, did she? Come on, off we go inside." Angelina guided the now overly enthusiastic Mikee Bell inside the fairly crowded store with a quite nervous Katie. Getting those pointed looks from Angelina as well as her sarcastic comments meant she had to spill sooner or later.

She followed Angelina through the throngs of teenagers and kids around the shop and was surprised when the dark skinned woman was leading them towards the back door of the shop.

"Um, Ange? The shop's over there, so where are we going?" Katie watched as Angelina unlocked the door with a sign 'Authorized Personnels Only' plastered on it with her wand.

"Who said anything about the shop? There'r tons of, uh, 'cooler' things here. After all this is where the great George Weasley lives. Or rather lives, for the meantime. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see an old friend of his today. After all, it had been far too long so maybe he'd stay and catch up a bit, yes?" Angelina said as she locked the door after Katie stepped inside the room where a stair was residing in the middle of tons and tons of shelves with different products.

"Coow! This is whew the ownew yives?" Mikee asked with his eyes oggling every single purchases on the shelves while walking up the stairs with his mum in tow. They reached a hallway at the top of the stairs and Angelina lead them towards the other end of it.

"Ange, I don't think..."

"Oh, look we're here." Angelina said and with a flick of her wand, the door was unlocked. It was then that Katie noticed the sparkly gold band on Angelina's left ring finger.

"Ah, Mikee, I think I've forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Angelina Weasley, by the way, I'm the wife of George Weasley."

* * *

Oliver stepped inside the fairly crowded store of George and the late Fred Weasley. He couldn't help but smile at the young witches and wizards going crazy over the newest products the store had for them. It's good to know that some things never change. He readjusted his cap and sunglasses, a disguise he'd been using for the past few months to get rid of eerie and obssessive fan girls and nosy reporters, before pushing his way over the swarms of kids and teenagers alike and making his way over a deserted shelf, deciding that he would wait until George Weasley appears from behind that counter.

And somehow he felt that won't be soon enough.

He glanced around the crowded room see if he knew someone around annd indeed he saw Angelina walking around with some little boy followed by a brunette that he knew but can't place where he saw her.

_Kinda like Katie..._

"That's ridiculous..." Oliver muttered to himself, realizing that Angelina had gone inside the storage room before he could manage to follow them.

"What's ridiculous?" Oliver quickly turned to see Alicia Spinnet smiling at him. "If you think that the store's ridiculous, well it's the twins' aim in the first place. If it's about your, ahem, _disguise_...well..."

"Funny, I always ran onto you Spinnet." Oliver said as Alicia released the giggle she had been holding. Oliver rolled his eyes at her and waited until the shaking subsided before asking her. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He was rewarded by peals of laughter that only subsided when they received looks from the people around them.

"Funny, I should be the one asking you that, Oliver. I'm sure George will have a field day today when he sees you." Alicia made way to lead Oliver somewhere, and the young man debated on whether he should follow her or not.

"Oliver? Are you coming or not?"

"Um, where exactly are we going?" Alicia dragged Oliver by his wrist and started her way towards the back door where a large 'Authorized Personnel Only' sign was plastered. Oliver raised an eyebrow as he watched Alicia muttering a wandless spell.

"Upstairs." She finally answered as they went inside the room where tons of shelves with suspicious looking products, at least suspicious to Oliver, were residing. In the middle of the room, oddly enough, was a flight of stairs.

"And why do we need to go upstairs?" Oliver eyed the products as they passed by the shelves on their way to the stairs. Somehow, he remembered those days when he was still a student at Hogwarts and how some of these products would send chaos on the halls of the school.

Wait, was that the Canary Cream he had been subjected as a tester to?

"Because, my dear captain, George and Angelina has a pad upstairs. Have you forgotten?"

"But… Isn't it off limits before? And they already bought a house, isn't it?" Oliver asked as they reached the stairs.

"Well, it's an advantage when you _visit _them regularly." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Their house is under renovation, you know. What brings you here anyways, dear captain of mine?"

"Am I not allowed to visit?" Alicia laughed as they went up the stairs where a long, dimmed hallway welcomed them.

"You? Visit? At a potentially perfect day to play Quidditch? Have you gone mental, Oliver?"

"Practice is cancelled until further notice. Anyway, I think I saw Angelina earlier downstairs."

"Then why didn't you called her?" Alicia asked as they stopped in front of a door Oliver presumed to be George and Angelina's pad. Alicia raised her hand and knocked on the door when Oliver decided to answer her question.

"She was with a woman and a child, a visitor, I guess."

"A woman and child, you say? Wonder who it was." Oliver was about to shrug when the door opened and a shocked George took the sight of them before he broke into a suspicious grin.

"Ah, dear captain of mine! Just the man I'm looking for..." George yelled a tad bit louder than the usual.

* * *

"Katie! Katie-kins! Katie-poo!" It felt so weird that she could only hear one irritating voice instead of two calling her pet names. Mikee had been so amazed that he immediately ran around the house and woke up a snoozing George Weasley.

"Err, hi George…?" Katie was engulfed in a bear hug, and couldn't help but feel nostalgic about the days when she would feel two arms engulfing her in a tight and breath stopping hug. George pulled back and looked at Katie with the mischievous glinted eyes of his before he fully let go and kneeled in front of Mikee.

"Ah, you must be the little guy who woke me up eh? My name's George, how're you…?" Mikee quickly grabbed George's extended hand and shook it with much fervor.

"My name's Mikee, siw!" Mikee replied enthusiastically as George chuckled. Then he let go of Mikee's little hand and patted his head.

"If I had known better, I would say I've seen you before." Angelina cleared her throat as she came back from the kitchen with hot tea and biscuits on her hands. She looked at George that clearly told him to take Mikee away for a little while and George obliged.

"So, what do you say we check out my new products? You'll be the first to see them!" Mikee's eyes grew wide as well as his grin before he turned to his mum with big, pleading eyes.

"Mum, can I? pwetty pwease?"

"Sure thing dear, George please not the, um, harmful ones." George laughed as he led Mikee out of the dining area while muttering something in the lines of not foreseeing Katie to be a typical mum.

"I heard that, George!" George laughed just a tad louder before the sound of a door closing echoed. Katie smiled before she took a sip of her tea, ah just how it was, Chamomile. She heaved a heavy sigh when she felt Angelina's waiting gaze bore through her.

"I was at this country side, Angelina. We didn't move here at London until six months ago." Katie felt uncomfortable at the unnerving silence of Angelina that told her to continue the story. Up until she finished her story from that one night stand with Oliver to the time that she got pregnant, Angelina kept silent with that calculating look, and not even the crash and loud shrieks of laughter that echoed from the other room didn't make her react. When Katie felt that Angelina wouldn't say anything soon, she took the initiative to start the conversation.

"Look, I'm so-"

"Oliver."

"-rry that this…what?" Katie felt the shiver ran down her spine as she heard Oliver's name once more, like she was a school girl with an undying and unrequited crush with her Quidditch captain.

"Oliver. Does Oliver know?" Katie swallowed hard before she shook her head in denial as Angelina sighed. "No, he doesn't."

"Kates, he has the right to know. It's clearly obvious that he's the father of Mikee and…"

"Ange, please. Do me a favor and promise me to never ever tell Oliver about this, at least not right now." Katie looked at Angelina who seemed to be debating whether to agree or not. "Please."

"But, if not now, then when? I'm pretty sure Oliver will not shun Mikee away, he's not that type of guy, and we both know it Katie."

"I know. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want us to ruin his life, Ange. He's at the top of his career now and one wrong move and it'll all be gone."

"Kates, we know that Oliver would immediately leave his Quidditch life any second for you, and now that you have Mikee, it'll be faster than you could even say Quiddi-" Katie scoffed at this.

"He would've at least looked for me after he cancelled the wedding, Ange!"

"Well, if you must know, he tried Katie! But obviously you wouldn't want to show up and he knows when to give up!"

"Well, he could've tried harder!"

"And what's the use? You would've just drove him away like what you're doing now, don't you? For goodness' sake Katie, why can't you see that the poor bloke's madly in love with you? He's just late in finally admitting that to himself!"

"Maybe he's a little too late in realizing that." Silence fell upon the two of them once again fell into a tensed silence as a knock resounded through the pad. Neither of them heeded George's yell of 'I'll get it' along with his footsteps as well as Mikee's soft ones and his giggles.

"I'm sorry Ange. I'm not really ready to face him, not just yet." Angelina reached for Katie's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Just answer me this, Kates and please tell the truth." Katie nodded weakly as Angelina continued.

"Do you still love him?" Katie stiffened. It was the question she herself had been trying to avoid. True that she hadn't seen Oliver personally and that would've at least lessen what she felt for him, had it? Honestly, she didn't know the answer and it scared her.

Does she still love Oliver Wood?

"I…I don't know, Ange…" Angelina smiled reassuringly at her before she engulfed her in a warm hug. Katie felt so blessed at that time that she had friends like Angelina and George.

Well, Angelina, yes. But George? She had to think about that one thoroughly.

Katie's moment of internal serenity was interrupted by George's loud voice that sent panic through her system.

"Ah, dear captain of mine! Just the man I'm looking for..."

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! I'm such a meanie! But hey, if you hit that review button, who knows, I might just update in a few days time. Till then, Ciao


	3. I'm Addicted to Your Chocolate High

Author's Notes: Hell yeah, I'm back. Won't say anything except that I won't be able to update sooner cause classes are starting here at my country in a few weeks time. So I made this extra long (Yeah, the longest chapter I did in my entire life) having 14 pages excluding the author's notes and my replies to my wonderful reviewers. Thanks to the song "Chocolate High" by India Arie that I was able to come up with the idea for this long chapter.

As for my replies:

QHLuver: I know right? LOL. Hope this chapter makes it up for the cliffie :))

too good for me to login now: Is your name cammie? Well, yeah, my friends also say that. Thanks for thinking that this story is good and sorry if it's a little delayed. Here's chapter three hope you like it :))

Cinny75: Haha. Well I guess you wouldn't love me then cause this is delayed? Hahaha. I based Mikee's words with my three year old baby cousin. And sometimes I can't understand her too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

90sgurl: Thanks!

Bookworm67: Thanks! Hmmm I think this chapter grants your request. Hope you like it.

romiofinchel24: Thanks. Yeah, I know cliffies suck that's why I did it. (meanie me haha). Hope you like this chapter.

kyouithatsme: weh? Parang kilala kita, ang pangalan mo ba ay 5 letter word na nagsisimula sa B at nagtatapos sa N? hahaha peace haha

tHeMesSSEduPaNgEl: Thanks!

Also, thanks to GryffindorBlimey, Bookworm67, naty045, tHeMesSSEduPaNgEl, The Russian Roulette, AnMarie for reviewing on the first chapter. Sorry if I wasn't able to reply on your reviews but trust me their greatly appreciated.

And to freya09 who's a little bit biased on her review. Oh, and Belated Happy Birthday! Special mention ka pang bano ka! Pakain ka naman.

And a million thanks to Hopes-Dreams-Wishes, BostonGirl2012, Cookie666, CharlieBoox, TheJazzyDolphin, , QHLuver, lovelyloony944, Cinny75, ThestralPeaches, 90sgurl, Baby Girl's a Queen, Newbie37**, **Mignun, Bookworm67, muSicLuHvER, tHeMesSSEduPaNgEl, taterbug2, romiofinchel24, naty045 for adding this story to their Alerts/Favorites.

Oh and before I forget, for those who can't understand Mikee's words, just change the letter "r" to "w" and the letter "l" to letter "y". Yeah. And I made a small revision on chapter two, instead of having Mikee know Quidditch, I change it for this chapter. Just a minor change.

And without further ado here's Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Aside from Mikee, no all the character belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3: Addicted to Your Chocolate High

Katie felt herself stiffened as she felt panic course through her. Dear captain? Oh, hell the only person the twins call that way was Oliver! She looked at Angelina with wide eyes and she clearly understood. She pulled Katie towards the kitchen, the only way towards the couple's room without being seen.

"Stay here until he goes." Angelina pushed Katie towards the room.

"But Mikee! He's going to see Mikee!"

"I'll take care of it." Before Katie could complain, Angelina closed the door leaving her shaking with fear. How the hell would she explain everything to Mikee?

Moreover, how was she going to face Oliver after all these years? How was she going to tell that Oliver is the father of her son?

She didn't know how long she stayed at the room, her focus only on the muffled voices behind the wall that hid her from the man that could change hers and Mikee's life at any given moment, hell she wasn't even aware that she was pacing around the fairly large room until her foot accidentally hit the edge of the bed. Damn her and her clumsiness.

"Ow, god damned this freaking bed!" She quickly knelt down and nursed her now red toe, why oh why did she chose to wear a comfortable pair of flip flops this morning? She faintly heard a muffled voice and footsteps approaching the room, yet she paid no heed, thinking it was just Angelina.

Until the door opened and the voice got clear.

"…And I swear if this surprise is some kind of a joke from the both of you, I mean really Ange, George's rubbing off…Katie? Katie Bell?" Katie stiffened, and yes she noticed that she was doing that quite often for the past few hours of her stay at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Maybe the store has that kind of effect on its customers.

Particularly on a "long-lost-friend-that-happened-to-drop-by-with-her-son" kind of customers.

"Oh, come on, I know it's you Katie! Still not gonna face me, or should I use the 'Katherine Anne Bell' technique?" Katie felt her lips twist upwards before she finally plopped down the floor and crossed her legs, no matter how painful her toe was now.

"Well?"

"I think you should try harder, Miss Spinnet." Seconds later and she almost had her face on the floor with one tight, if not the tightest, hug she had ever felt.

"Well, how about another round of tea while one of my bridesmaids tell me about her boring stories for the past four and a half years, yeah?" Katie smiled as she finally face another friend she hadn't seen for a very long time, Alicia Spinnet and returned the hug.

"Hmmm, guess I'll have to agree on that..." Katie's eyes darted over Alicia's finger where a shining diamond engagement ring, and a fairly expensive one, she had deduced, was residing. Her eyes widened and met Alicia's before both of them released a squeal just like the old times back at Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin! Who? When? Where? Merlin, Alicia, tell me!" Katie was reduced into a squealing teenager she once was as Alicia smiled teasingly. "Well?"

"Hmmm, that would've to be reserved on tea, now, now..." Alicia held both Katie's hands and pulled her out of the room. Halfway towards the door, Katie suddenly stopped and fright started to flood inside her once more.

Oliver. Outside. Mikee. Together.

"Oh my god, Mikee! You're with Oli- Wood, aren't you?" Alicia looked at her quizzically with her brow shot upward.

"Err, yeah, I was with him earlier. But I think he left already..." Relief started to sink in for a blissful moment until Alicia continued. "Funny though, it's as if George didn't want him to come inside, until this little boy what's his name, ah yes, Mikee, came and George said Oliver was a professional Quidditch player then suddenly Oliver and this little boy are like best chums talking about something I couldn't quite make out… Probably Quidditch..."

Oh hell no. George Freaking Weasley didn't just do that.

"By the way, who's that little boy anyway? If I hadn't known better, he's like Oliver's long lost brother or something what with the looks and their obsession on Quidditch..." Katie ignored Alicia's usual ramblings, for she felt all hell just broke loose with what she heard. And without another moment's hesitation, she decided George Weasley has hell to pay.

But then again, seems like her body has other plans. Her visions became blurry and swirling and her consciousness started to slip. Funny enough, her last thoughts were of those menacing ones, ones that would scare the hell out of, say, one George Weasley.

And she was sure the last thing that crossed her mind before seeing only darkness was to plan something that would certainly send George to wherever Fred's laughing his ass off at that moment.

* * *

"Ah, dear captain of mine! Just the man I'm looking for..." George said with his usual smirk as Oliver Wood, the one and only Quidditch Nazi, stood there with a bewildered look beside a fairly puzzled Alicia Spinnet.

"George, have you gone mental? Why would you look for someone who hasn't visited you for, like, a few months?" Alicia said staring at a suspicious looking George. George grinned widely as he leaned on the doorframe, hoping that Angelina already hid Katie somewhere. Obviously, they were loud enough for him to hear whatever they were discussing, and by the looks of it, Katie doesn't want Oliver back in her life, in her and Mikee's life.

It was at times like these that he wished Fred was still there, for it was he who can handle this kinds of things very well.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" George woke up from his train of thoughts to meet Alicia's waiting stare. She had her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. "Aren't you gonna let us in?"

"Right, in...er..." George prayed to all the gods, and yes even to Fred, to send some distraction to stop them from getting in.

And distraction he got.

"Uncew Geowge! Look, look, it changed it's coyow!"

_Ha ha, very funny Fred._

Alicia and Oliver both peered over George's shoulders to see a little boy holding a somewhat unreleased product in his little hands.

"Ah, this must be the little boy you've been talking about?"

"Seems like it." Alicia kneeled and smiled at Mikee who was hiding behind George's knees.

"Hi, I'm Alicia." Mikee shyly smiled at her and waved timidly. "And this man over here..."

George watched as Oliver kneeled to the little boy's level and smiled at him. Somehow George knew that Oliver felt something odd and familiar about the boy, judging by the glint on his usual maniacal eyes. The only time he saw Oliver's eyes like this was when the older man merely hears the word 'Quidditch'

"Hello there, I'm Oliver. What's your name?" The little boy smiled and finally came out behind George's knees. "Coow! We have the same name! My second name's Oyiver too."

George waited for any reaction from Oliver, yet he only received a genuine smile. Ah, after all, maybe he's thinking that it's just pure coincidence that they have the same name, right?

"Oh, what an adorable child, isn't he?" Alicia said as Mikee smiled at her, showing off his two missing front teeth that made Alicia squeal in delight.

Girls.

"My mum calls me Mikee, but my name's Miguey Oyi-" Oh, just great.

"Mikee, did you know that Oliver's a professional Quidditch player?" Mikee blinked his big eyes at George then turned to Oliver. "Weayi? Mistew what's a Qui..."

"Why, yes I am." Oliver said, cutting off Mikee's question while watching an oblivious George who almost jumped in relief, thinking that Oliver didn't notice his intervention. The operative word being almost.

"Oh, yeah, did you know he's one hell of a keeper? I can still remember those games we had with Slytherin and how pissed off Flint was whenever Oliver blocks those lame shoots of his. And remember those bloody practices we had? Those were..."

Meanwhile, Mikee looked completely lost as he looked from a confused Oliver to a relieved George and a blabbering Alicia. And they say kids are hard to understand. Clearly, for Mikee, these adults that his mum considers friends are much harder to understand than the muggle kid living a few blocks away from them. For example, why's Alicia always blabbering? Why did Uncle George always cut him off? Why does he feel weird towards Oliver like he's known him for a very long time? And since Mikee seems to be gifted with such comprehension skills and curiosity that of a mature person, he decided to ask a question that would make his curiosness satisfied and, unbeknownst to him, make George die out of heart attack.

"Wew you on the Gwyf-dow team too? Because Aunt Angeyina said she and my mu-" George's eyes widened. Damn this boy and his pecular memory that he got from his dad and his impetously big mouth that was from the side of his mum.

If anything, George could say that Oliver and Katie's traits combined were deadly.

"George, who's at the door?" Angelina called and was shocked to see Oliver kneeling over to reach Mikee's height.

Well, at least Fred still got his back on this.

Before Angelina could even react, she was quickly enveloped on a tight hug by a blabbering Alicia, but she obviously paid no heed at her for she was sending a pointed look at her husband while muttering a half hearted greeting for Alicia.

"Nice to see you too, Lish. Hey there, Oliver." Oliver gave a curt nod, and Angelina once again tuned out what Alicia was saying as she glared at George, which he quickly got the message.

_Fix this, or else it's the sofa._

"…And George here didn't want us to come in, and we're like stuck here for 5 long minutes and…" Angelina let go of the hug and smiled at Alicia, while her eyes darted over Oliver who stood and Mikee who had curious eyes on Oliver.

"Yeah, seems like George here didn't want us to come in." George placed a hand over his chest with a mocked hurt expression on his face.

"Me? Your words stung deep, dear captain..." Mikee then decided to be the distraction once again and tugged Oliver's the hem of Oliver's shirt. Oliver turned his attention to Mikee who seemed to be asking trivial things to Oliver, and judging by Mikee's odd look at Alicia's retreating back and the laugh that Oliver let out, Angelina deducted that Mikee must've asked about why Alicia won't stop blabbering.

Ah thank goodness the answer to Mikee's question will take sometime for Oliver to explain.

"Say Alicia, why don't you, er, go to the guest room for a while, yeah? I, er, prepared a surprise for you…" Angelina tilted her head and widened her eyes at George.

"Really? A surprise, I love surprises! I mean really, you needn't to. Wait a sec, is this some kind of a prank again? Because really, it's just plain annoying…" George looked at Angelina with desperation evident on his usual mischievous glinted eyes.

"But how?" George whispered as Angelina shrugged before glancing over Alicia who was turning on the corner leading to the bedroom, still blabbering then to Oliver who seemed to be having difficulty in explaining Alicia's fairly odd behavior.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it now!" Angelina hissed before turning to follow Alicia whose voice was already muffled by the almost closed door of the bedroom. Well at least she almost closed the door.

"But…!"

"No buts, you did this, now fix it or else it's Katie's wrath and the sofa." Angelina lowered her voice as she looked over to Oliver and Mikee who was still engaged in their conversation. "Now if you don't mind I have two girls waiting for me."

Angelina turned halfway when suddenly, two high pitched voices echoed through the pad, making Angelina and George froze on the spot, partly because of the squeals but mostly because Oliver, the most oblivious person they knew heard it.

Why now, of all the times?

"Good luck…" Angelina whispered before she quickly went her way towards the bedroom.

Oh, just great.

"Who was that?" George turned to Oliver and grinned but before he could even mutter his excuse, Mikee had already beaten him to it.

"I think that's my mu-"

"Say, Oliver, why don't you bring Mikee with you for a while yeah?"

"What?" Oliver said as George grinned, he's so gonna get it from Angelina and Katie. And no it wasn't perverted in any kind of way. "You know, since I'm a very busy man, why don't you, er, babysit him for a while. Take him down Diagon Alley and the sort…"

"Wealy? This day is soooo gweat! Oh, wait, I should ask my mum…"

"Yeah, I think we should ask permission, I mean his mum should know…"

"I'd do it for you…" He should prepare himself to get used on that sofa, seems he's gonna use it for quite a while. Mikee, George observed, seemed to be having a field day. He pushed Oliver out of the door while Mikee hopped and pulled Oliver's hand and was squealing in delight. Oliver, on the other hand, tried to bail out. "George, seriously, the mum's gonna be worried sick that her son's with a barely stranger…"

"Trust me, mate, you're not a stranger to them. Now, off you go then, bring him back by, let's say, four. Have fun… Oh, before I forget, nice glasses by the way!" George quickly shut the door before Oliver could mutter a word. Then he leaned on the door and felt a headache starting to form. Somehow, he felt that anytime now he'd finally be reunited with Fred with what he had just done.

"GEORGE!" George looked upward as he heard the ear piercing voice of his wife, and he knew that something was up. He even thought he heard Oliver laughing behind the door he was leaning at. And mind you, he hadn't heard Oliver laugh like that since they won the House Cup way back when he was on his fifth year.

"Well, at least I made someone exceptionally happy today, right Gred?"

* * *

"Well, that's...kind..." Oliver said, staring at the door that was slammed at his face just a few moments ago. He felt a tug at his hand and he noticed that little Mikee's hand was still holding his. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mikee looking at him with those big, round eyes that seemed all too familiar to him.

"Yes?"

"My mum pwomised me we'd go to this store that sells ishweam!"

"Ishweam?"

"Yeah, ishweam! You know, that cowd thingy with cones?"

Ah, of course, Ice cream.

Oliver chuckled as he remembered when he was as young as Mikee, and he also had difficulty saying the word, especially if you're missing two front teeth. "You'll come with me, wight?"

Oliver smiled at the pleading eyes of little Mikee, trying to do those big, puppy eyes. And must he say that Mikee's almost winning.

And somehow, he felt like he has known Mikee for a very long time.

"Pwetty pwease?" Oliver raised his hands and ruffled Mikee's brown hair, which coincidentally, was the same color as his.

Actually, other than the shape of Mikee's eyes that Oliver can't place where he had seen, it seems as though this little boy is the exact replica of him when he was a young boy.

"Ok, in one condition." Mikee looked at him with those big, brown eyes, urging him to continue.

"We'll drop by on this store that sells Quidditch stuffs, alright?" Mikee nodded urgently that made Oliver's smile widen some more, if that was possible.

"Alright then, off we go." What Mikee did next made Oliver feel something warm and fuzzy inside him, for the little boy squealed in delight before he threw himself towards Oliver to give a loving hug.

Maybe all the kids' aura are like this?

Mikee finally let go and Oliver stood before Mikee grasp his larger hand. The older man looked at Mikee's small hand trying to encircle his wrist.

"You don't mind do you? My mum and I oways wok hand in hand." Oliver took Mikee's hand off of his wrist, that made little Mikee disappointed momentarily, before Oliver encircled his larger hand on Mikee's little one.

"Of course I don't." Halfway through their walk and Mikee was unusually quiet. When they reached the stairs, Mikee suddenly stopped, making Oliver stop too and glance over the little boy who, funny enough, seemed to be in deep thought.

"Something the matter?"

"Mistew Oyiver, can I ask you something?" Oliver raised his eyebrow and motioned him to continue.

"What is chid...quich...?" Before Oliver could stop himself, he let out a loud laugh, a one that he hadn't had for a very long time. He ruffled Mikee's hair and held his hand once more.

"Well, it's the greatest game in the wizarding world ever. The game consists of seven players, three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and a seeker; and there are three balls, the quaffle, the bludgers and the golden snitch. Then the chasers try to..." Oliver noticed that Mikee was trying to keep up with everything he had said, and at the same time, trying to understand whatever Oliver was babbling about which made the older man chuckle.

"Well, it's better to show you than to explain it, yeah?" Mikee nodded vigorously as they went down the store with Mikee hopping excitedly. Oliver found himself still smiling and was even humming some tune as Mikee held onto his hand.

Maybe, just maybe, Oliver should spend time with this young boy.

* * *

"Here we are..." Mikee's eyes grew wide as they stood in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. A few boys were staring at the new Firebolt broom released earlier that month and endless Quidditch fanatics were zooming in and out of the store.

"Wow, this is so coow!" Oliver watched as Mikee ran towards the shelves that displayed different kinds of quaffles.

"Now remember that the game consists of how many players again?"

"Seven!" Mikee enthusiastically said raising seven pudgy fingers at Oliver who chuckled at the little boy. "Well, this," Oliver took a quaffle and threw it gently at Mikee who caught it easily. "is called the quaffle. The chasers handle this ball and try to shoot it through the hoops. The keeper tries to block the quaffle from getting into the hoops." Mikee nodded fervently, as if taking in all of the facts Oliver said, then he looked at the quaffle and chanted its name, as if memorizing it. Then he placed the ball back to the shelf and proceeded to run towards the next shelf containing sets of beater bats and heavily secured bludgers. Mikee fingered one of the polished bats and turned to Oliver, as if asking him what are the bats for.

"Those are beater bats used by beaters. And these..." Oliver motioned to the struggling bludger beside the bat and Mikee watched it wearily. "are called bludgers. These are enchanted balls that seem to have their own minds. The beaters try to hit them to either their opponents, chasers precisely, to stop them from scoring or just plain anywhere to protect their own teammates."

"Wew you hit with those?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, too many times to count. I was hit in the head on my first game."

"If they hit the pyayews, then they'we bad! I hate those byudgews." Another chuckle seem to bubble inside Oliver but he restricted it to a mere smile. Kids and their too innocent and naive thoughts.

"Well, kind of. George and his twin were beaters back then."

"Coow! Wait, Uncew Geowge has a twin? Whew's he?"

"Erm, he's... in some place where he's happy." Mikee blinked, then his eyes held a certain light before he smiled.

"Heaven! My mum said my gwandpawents awe thew too!" Oliver smiled and ruffled Mikee's hair.

"Right you are there, mate."

"Hey mistew Oyivew, what aw those?" Mikee looked over the shelf behind Oliver where small, shiny balls of the color gold sparkled with the light. Oliver glanced over his shoulder and walked towards the lined of boxed snitches and took one in his hands. Mikee soon followed him with his eyes glued at the golden snitch.

"This is called the golden snitch. Now, the seeker needs to catch this ball before the other team's seeker to earn a hundred and fifty points for his team and to end the game."

"Wow! The seekew's job is so easy." Oliver chuckled, somehow he was reminded of the time when he first taught Harry the basics of Quidditch. He gave Mikee the boxed snitch and the little boy eyed it with awe.

"That's what you think, mister. When that ball is released, it becomes wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

"But how can that happen?" Oliver chuckled once again—look at what this little boy did to him for the past few hours that they were together—as he took the snitch from Mikee's pudgy hands and placed it back on the shelf. Then he kneeled in front of the little boy.

"Maybe next time I'll bring you to one of my team's practice, yeah?" Mikee squealed and hugged Oliver which startled the young man. Then Mikee let go and proceeded to jumping around the store excitedly.

"But we have to ask permission to your mum and dad first." Mikee stopped jumping and his smile instantly faded. Instantly, the little boy turned and busied himself with stuffs on the nearest shelf.

Kids are hard to understand.

"Hey, wait up!"

Oliver finally reached Mikee with a pair of keeper gloves on his hands. Oliver kneeled in front of Mikee who was looking at the pair of leather gloves in his small hands.

"These are keeper gloves, so that the keeper's hands would be protected from quaffles thrown with extra force needed." Mikee took a look at the gloves then at Oliver.

"Mistew Oyivew, you'we a keepew, awen't you?" Oliver took the pair of keeper gloves from Mikee, he was planning on buying one in the first place anyway, and shot Mikee an amused smile.

"Yes, and how did you know?" Mikee smiled proudly as he held Oliver's hand and walked with him towards the long line of customers waiting at the cashier.

"Because youw eyes lighten up when you talk about keepers! Just yike mum's when she talks about...my..." Oliver urged him to continue yet the little boy smiled again, so Oliver decided to let the subject go.

"Well, how about you take a look around while I wait for my turn to pay, yeah?" Mikee nodded and was about to skip away when Oliver called out to him. "Be careful and don't stray too far, okay?"

"You know what, you sound just like my mum. It's like you're my dad."

Oliver was taken aback with what he just said that Mikee's words didn't register later until he was already skipping behind the shelves. He chuckled lightly and shook his head as the line finally moved in front of him.

Kids really are hard to understand.

A few more minutes, and quite a handful of curious stares at him, he finally reached the cashier, with his unconsciously looking for Mikee and watching him with whatever he was doing with caution.

As if he really was Mikee's dad.

He was awakened from his thoughts when the cashier boredly greeted him and asked for his purchases. He deftly handed the keeper gloves along with his money with his eyes momentarily leaving Mikee to face the heavily make up-ed cashier.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Oliver shook his head, hoping to leave the store as soon as possible for he finally realized that he's receiving stares from the people who's starting to see through his, ahem, disguise. His eyes accidentally landed on Mikee who was admiring the newest edition of Firebolt displayed.

"Actually, change that, I'd like to buy the safest child's broo—"

"Merlin, you're Oliver Wood, aren't you?" The cashier said as people started to murmur around him. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of the smitten woman behind the register.

"As I was saying, I'd like to buy the safest child's broom you have." Oliver winked at the cashier who quickly dashed behind the door and emerged with a brand new starter broom for children and handed it to Oliver.

"I think I'll pick it up later, say until four? Is that okay?" Oliver smiled and he swore the lady almost melted. Ah, thank Merlin for the perks of being a Quidditch player. A _handsome_ Quidditch player, at that. The woman nodded and Oliver placed a few galleons worth more than the gloves and the broomstick combined, muttering a quick 'Keep the change', took the pair of gloves and hurriedly went towards Mikee while expertly dodging people, or rather fan girls, on his way. He placed his hand on Mikee's head and ruffled his brown hair, effectively catching the little boy's attention.

"The Firebolt 3000. The fastest broom there is today." Oliver said, as Mikee's eyes turned to the Firebolt displayed in front of them.

"Coow… I want one." Oliver chuckled, feeling the fan girls approaching them. Oliver then held Mikee's hand. The people inside started to cause a commotion and started calling out his name. Not good.

"Not until you're big enough to enter Hogwarts, that is. You ready to go eat some _ishweam_?" Mikee jumped excitedly and pulled Oliver towards the door, effectively stopping the fan girls. He even heard some girls muttering something about Mikee as his son. As they went outside the door, just in time to avoid fan girls, Mikee tugged his hand with a wide eyed expression that seems to remind him of his childhood years.

"You'we pwetty famous, awen't you? I heawd those women calling out youw name." Oliver laughed once more. He let go of Mikee's hand and took off his glasses before he led him towards Florean Fortescue's.

Somehow, this kid made him comfortable to the idea of them mistakenly seen as father and son. Because surely, he wouldn't mind to have a son like Mikee.

* * *

"Thank you fow the ishweam Mistew Oyivew!" Mikee said enthusiastically, chocolate smearing on his lips. Oliver smiled then reached over and wiped Mikee's lips. He didn't know what urged him to do it, but spending a few hours with this little boy made him so attached with him, as though he was a, dare he say it, a son. To hell with those prying eyes that watched their every move from the moment they went out of the Quality Quidditch Supplies until they entered the store.

It had been a fun afternoon for both of them, before they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they visited every store that they came upon. And seeing Mikee happy and all the while remember his mum about small trivial things that he saw in the shops they went in mad Oliver wonder why Mikee hadn't mentioned a single thing about his dad, except that one in the Quality Quidditch Supplies that made him change his demeanor momentarily.

Now here they are, after roughly two hours of strolling around Diagon Alley sitting on a shaded table outside the Florean Fortescue eating their chocolate ice cream, coincidentally their favorite and made him remember a certain chaser of his back then, while Oliver told stories of Quidditch games that he played.

"Mistew Oyivew, why wew you weawing those funny gyasses ewiew?" Oliver chuckled and fingered the dark sunglasses.

"Say, Mikee, I've been telling you stories of my games, how about you tell me something about yourself, you know, like your parents aad the like?" Mikee looked up from his messy cup and Oliver almost gave in to the urge of wiping the smudge off his adorable face.

"Weeeeeyyyy, My real name's Miguey Oyivew, but my mum calls me Mikee. I'm fow yeaws owd!" Mikee raised four tiny fingers then he looked upwards, his fingers tapping his spoon on his messy chin.

"My mum's wowking at the Ministwy... I just don't know what's hew wowk, adult thingys she would say."

"Oh. How about brothers? Sisters?" Mikee shook his head in denial while he took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. "I see, so your dad looks after you when your mum's at work?" As expected, Mikee's face fell. He dropped his spoon onto his messy cup and bowed his head.

"I...I'm sorry, you don't have to ans-"

"I have no dad. Mummy said he's up thew with my gwandpawents." Oliver suddenly felt sympathy towards the young boy. He may not know how he felt since he had his parents by his side while he was growing up, but he sure knows how it felt to lose someone very important.

He knows, because he lost the person he loves so much. He lost Katie Bell.

"But that's oyayt! I have my mum with me and she pwomised that she wouldn't yeave me! And Mrs. Williams on the next doow is vewy kind when she babysits me."

"Say, Mikee, if you want, you can call me daddy. I wouldn't mind having a son like you..." Oliver didn't know what possessed him at that time, but his regrets instantly vanished when he saw Mikee's face lit up.

"Weayi? You mean it?"

"Well, yeah, it's still up to you—hey!" Oliver was suddenly cut off when Mikee jumped off his chair, climbed up Oliver's knees and gave Oliver a big hug with a loud squeal that immediately told him that he did the right thing.

"You won't take it back?" Oliver nodded and Mikee squealed again. Oliver ruffled Mikee's hair once again.

"Then we should seal it with the pinky pwomise!" Oliver's eyes showed his amusement as Mikee raised his pinky in front of him.

"Wey?" Oliver smiled and raised his pinky and crossed it with Mikee's small one. "I promise I'll be Mikee's dad until…well until he wants me to be."

"Untiy fowevew!" Oliver laughed and repeated Mikee's words.

"Until forever." Mikee let go and hugged him once more. Really, this boy made all his problems and worries away with his innocence and naïveté. Is this how his dad felt when he hugs him back when he was still young? He could've had his own son like Mikee if only he had tried harder to look for Katie. His eyes darted towards his watch and almost cursed aloud when he saw that it's already half past three.

"Mist—daddy, what's wong?" Oliver settled Mikee down and he stood, feeling something warm inside him bubble up when he heard Mikee call him dad.

"It's already half past three, and I need to return you by four..." Mikee pouted, his lower lip trembling and almost made Oliver regret his decision of returning him to his mum.

"But..." The little boy's face immediately lit up and quickly grabbed Oliver's outsretched hand and skipped while they went their way out of the store. "I think I've forgotten something on Quality Quidditch Supplies, can you come with me?"

"But what did you fowgot?" Oliver smiled and tapped Mikee's nose.

"It's a surprise. How about you wait here while I went inside?"

"Okay." Oliver grinned and went the Quality Quidditch Supplies that now housed much less people than earlier. He went straight towards the bored cashier and smiled at her.

"Hi, I was wondering if I can…" The cashier suddenly perked up and batted her eyelashes at Oliver. Oliver rolled his eyes and gave a pointed look at the cashier.

"Yes, of course." The cashier quickly went ducked and took the broom and gave it to Oliver. "Thanks."

Oliver quickly turned to avoid the further flirting of the cashier when she suddenly called out.

"I didn't know _the _Oliver Wood has a son." Oliver glanced at the cashier and smiled at her.

"Well, it's our little secret now." He winked at the lady who was obviously smitten. He rolled his eyes and decided to go his way before the lady asks further questions. He quickly went outside where Mikee was once again looking at the Firebolt displayed.

"Hey."

"Daddy? How does it feey to fy?" Mikee asked, his eyes never leaving the broomstick in front of him.

"Well, I don't know. It feels, great, I guess. There's this unexplainable feeling that only you can describe. You should try it sometimes." Mikee looked up at Oliver with his brows scrunched up.

"But I don't have a bwoom…"

"Says who?" Mikee's eyes widened as Oliver handed him the little broom. He squealed in delight as he jumped excitedly with the broom on his tiny hands.

"Now, now, you should have a grown up watching you when you use…"

"Thank you so much daddy!" Mikee suddenly ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, and there, Oliver decided that the feeling of a son's hug and kiss, although he wished Mikee was his own son, is the greatest feeling there is; greater than being accepted on Puddlemere United, winning both the House Cup and World Cup, and much greater than the feeling of soaring up the skies with the fastest and most expensive broom there is.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Let me know about it:)


End file.
